An Impossible Picture
by LoveGunsAndHauntingDreams
Summary: November Rose, a 16 year-old that travelled all the way to Wonderland, is faced with a threat from her past...But she's not all that she seems. Can she also solve the mystery involving her long-lost cousin. All has gone topsy-turvy in her life and now she has to deal with this confusing world, but will she struggle when shown the truth? Rated T for use of language.Chapter 6 updated
1. Journey to Wonderland

01/08/2012

The Impossible Picture

_(Novembers P.O.V)_

As my rose red hair whipped against my pale face, I looked across the landscape of a forgotten world with a look of desperation shown in my icy-green eyes. A world where the residence have clocks for hearts, where everybody carried some form of weapon, where the territories were all at war each other. A world called...Wonderland.

My name is November Rose; I'm 16 years old, and on the run. I'm the soul survivor of an assassin attack on my family, 10 years ago, and I've been tracking down assassins that took part in said (failed) assassination ever since. 'Then how did you survive?' I hear you ask. It's quite simple really. I jumped from my bedroom window, on the second floor of our cosy little home next to the 'frosty fog forest', into the home-dug swimming pool in our tiny back garden.

But before I jumped, I did what any child of 6 would do; I took my last glance of the family that I loved so dearly, and as I did one of the assassins rounded the corner of the staircase onto the landing. I don't really remember much of his appearance, but the things I will never forget, is his short deep blue hair, piercing gold eyes and the strange lizard tattoo on the side of his neck. But the strange thing is, he just stood there... staring at me, knife-in-hand and a dangerous aura surrounding him, but still he did nothing. It wasn't until a tall, scary looking man with no face jumped up onto the landing with blood staining his cloths did I turn around and jump. I was close to drowning too, with a horrible burning pain in my shoulder blade; it was very hard to move.

After that, I ran as fast as my legs would carry my into the forest, deeper and deeper until I came across the tall, bulging sight of the Willow tree, that my older brother, Edward and myself made a tree house in. I climbed up the knotted rope that hung from the low branch and unlocked the door, vowing that I would get revenge for what had happened to my family, and reminded myself to never get too attached to the people you want to keep safe.

The reason for my journey to Wonderland is...

* * *

**LGAHD: _Hope you guys enjoyed that!_ **

**November: _Quit blabbering. I wanna know what happens next!_**

**Boris: _Patience is a vertue, Nove. Anyway when do I came in!?_**

**LGAHD:** **Soon Boris, don't worrie. Pierce, disclaimer pleaze. :)**

**Pierce: LGAHD does not own 'Heart no Kuni no Alice' Chu~ **

**Boris: Hello, Rat. *Getting knife and fork out***

**November: Pleaze R+R before Boris eats him... **

**Pierce: HELP ME CHUUUUU~!**


	2. Colliding with the Past

_(And contrariwise what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?) ~Alice and the Adventures in Wonderland~_

_Chapter Two; Colliding with the Past._

_**~P.O.V; November~**_

The reason for my journey to Wonderland is simply because I have no ware else to go. My cousin used to tell wonderful stories of wonderland, back when everything was different, back when things were easier. But even she's gone now. She just disappeared one day without a trace...selfish bitch...or maybe it was destiny. Still...Well, no point crying over the things you can't change.

I'm currently at the top of a very large hill, overlooking the whole of Heartland. I can see the castle clearest, since it's closest to me, with its tall towers, giant maze and all that...pink...yeah, it's pretty girly...Anyway, I can just about see the tip of the circus tent in its variety of colours.

"Oh how I hate large crowds" I think out loud as a shiver shoots down my spine.

"Shit!" I just noticed that each territory has its own forest surrounding it. I'm bound to get lost. _'Well there's no point just staring at it.'_

"Oops...!" I curse my clumsiness as I'm hurled, full speed, down the hill and into the forest.

*SMACK*

Darkness slowly curled round me after my first acquaintance with Heartland's looming trees.

'_Why the hell is life such a bitch'_ was my last thought as I finally blanked out.

_**~P.O.V change; Boris~**_

"Where are you, Rat?!"

'I swear, when I catch him I'll -'

"AHHH!"

"What the hell!?" I turn just in time to see a small girl with red hair, crash into one of the trees and slowly fall back unconscious.

'Ouch.' That must have hurt. As I advanced on the sleeping figure, I notice she has eyes, closed ones, but still eyes. I take a step back to get a good look at what she was wearing. Dark denim shorts, a white blouse with short sleeves and a rose pink belt that matched her flats. Her hair was pretty long too…not as long as Julius's though. But it did reach her waist in a nice strait line. Her face shape was complimented with a simple box fringe that covered her eyebrows, but she looked pretty pale.

'I wonder if she's a new role-holder….' To investigate this possibility, I knelt down next to her and gently placed my head on her chest.

~bu-dum...bu-dum…bu-dum~

"She's a foreigner!" I've got to get her inside, before she comes round and thinks that I might have done something to her. And the fact that she'll freeze out here…We're close to the castle but I'm not exactly welcome there, so I guess I'll take her to the Clock Tower. Julius won't mind.

I had carefully placed her over my shoulder and successfully lifted her up, when I spotted something sticking out of the bushes near the tree that knocked her unconscious.

Curious, I slowly neared the object only to find it was a Black and icy-green back-pack. Assuming it was the foreigner's I casually slung it over my free shoulder and made my way towards the Tower were a certain Incubus was probably making a nuisance of himself.

_**~P.O.V change; Julius~**_

'_Stupid Incubus, why can't he just go to the Hospital, It would be much easier for Gray' _My thoughts were cut short by said Incubus sticking his head round the door complaining about me and Gray ganging up on him.

"I really couldn't care less, If you think it's fair or not Nightmare, because at the moment you're disturbing me from my work" I state bluntly to shut him up.

"HEY JULIUS, GIVE US A HAND!" I here Boris, the Cheshire cat, shout from outside.

"Oh great, now I'll never get this done" I mutter under my breath as I look down at the half-fixed clock in my hand. Never-the-less I carefully place the clock on my desk and lift myself from my desk to go and help the nuisance with god-knows what.

I open the door, after marching down countless stairs, to find the cat holding a girl's back-pack over one arm and the supposing owner over the other.

"Who is she?" I ask calmly as he starts to walk up the stairs that was bound to take away all his energy by the time he reached the top.

"Don' no, but she's a foreigner" He smirks with his signature grin. Just as we reach my office Nightmare jumped on me trying to get me to 'save him from hell's hands'. In other words Gray still hasn't caught him.

"Shhhh, you'll wake her up!" Boris hisses at him, making him notice the sleeping girl.

"I thought I felt a new presence in Wonderland!" He announced proudly. As Boris gently places the young girl onto the sofa Grey enters about to ask me if I'd seen Nightmare, when he spots her.

**~P.O.V change; Grey~**

It was 'her', that girl from years ago. Ten long ones to be precise. I could never kill her, even though it was my job. I felt something….different when I saw her…sort-of the need to protect her.

"Grey…ar-are u ok?" Nightmare-sama seemed worried. I looked down at my hands to see they were pale, and shaking like mad. She looks so calm, despite the fact that I helped destroy what happiness she might have had…

'_I'm so sorry little one'_

"Y-yes I'm fine Nightmare-sama" Hey, since when do I stutter!?

Nightmare-sama and Boris were leaning over the girl, while Julius watched from his desk.

"Hey, shh guys she's waking up!" The Cheshire hushed excitedly. All I could do was hope she didn't recognise me….

**~P.O.V change; November~ **

"Hey, shh guys she's waking up!" My eyes slowly flutter to reveal two (rather handsome) guys. Hu? Who the hell is that!?

"Who are you?! Where am I? Why am I inside?...Who are you! " I somehow splurt out in one breath. The silver-haired dude just chuckled, while Pinkie introduces himself.

"Don't worry, I'm Boris Airray, the Cheshire cat, I brought you inside after you hit that tree" He must be a punk, because he was wearing alot of chains, black and pink and had many piercings and tattoos.

'_Hehe. Hey biddy kitty wanna put up a fight, little biddy kitty wanna bite, bite, bite' _I guess I'm pulling a pretty weird face to make the pirate looking dude laugh so much.

"And I'm Nightmare Gottschalk, Incubus" Wow. Now he looks like a pirate.

'_A sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare, either way I don't wanna wake up from you...Hehehe, WAIT. Why am I thinking of this song?' _

"You know, because I'm an Incubus, I can read your thoughts right?" He announces with a stupid grin that doesn't suit his face. I swear if I could get any paler, It would be happening now!

I sit up and stretch myself out, nearly knocking out Boris in the process, and look around the room. There was another guy sat at a desk, working on something. He had long blue hair, (and I mean long)what looked like a clock as a tie and glasses.  
"Then who are you?" I ask curiously. You would think he only just noticed me by the face he pulled.

"My name is Julius Monrey, I'm the mortician" He states bluntly. What a happy guy.

'_Wait a second, who was that'_ I spin around to see someone I thought to be dead, someone I really was scared off but wouldn't admit it easily.

It was the assassin.

"YOU!" I scream, and it's obvious he recognized me from that sorry little smile he flashed. Well it won't work!

"YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE LIZARD BOY!" I quickly yank a load of knifes from my secrete shoe compartment and through them strait at his head,(witch he was very good at doging, might I add) while Pinkie tried to hold me back from punching his lights out.

* * *

**LGAHD: Sorry it took so long guys, but it's kinda hard updating when you have a pushy eight-year old getting you to write them a storie too.**

**November: That's alrite, but why am I trying to kill him?**

**LGAHD: All in good time Nove.**

**Boris: Hey, only I'm alloud to call her that *Cheshire grin***

**Ace: LGAHD doesn't own HnKnA! ^_^**

**November: Were did you sprout from!?**

**Boris: Pleze R+R!**

**LGAHD: And if you do have any ideas, requests or questions, pleaze just ask!**


	3. Get lost, Ace!

_Chapter 3; Get lost, Ace!_

_**~P.O.V; Grey~**_

I had to dodge that attack pretty fast as they were heading straight to my head, but she has every right to hate me…I helped destroy her life.

'_She has great aim, I'll give her that.' _The cat was holding on to her to stop her from jumping the distance between us and throwing a load of punches at me, while Julius and Nightmare-sama had confusion written across their faces as they looked between me and the girl.

'All these years and I still don't know her name!'

"YOU!...you…..just stay away from me!" She screamed as she clung tighter to the confused Cheshire.

"What the heck is going on Grey?" Julius bellowed as he tried to reclaim the peace.

"I-I…sh-she…ergh..."

'_Should I really tell them, in front of her?'_

"Well, she's-" I start when I was interrupted by…

"JULI-CHAN! I'M HERE!" Ace.

"Oh great, more work." I heard Julius mutter, but for once the knave had perfect timing.

_**~P.O.V change; Ace~**_

After happily noting Julius of my arrival, I hurried up to his office to find him with his head slammed against his desk, the Incubus hovering over the arm of the sofa, Grey (or lizard guy as I like to call him) leaning against the wall with a knife not too far from his head and the Cheshire holding an pretty little girl with soft, rose red hair, sobbing her eyes out into his shoulder…_wait!_ Eyes?

"Hey, what's going on here?" I ask more than a little confused, but keeping a signature grin on my face.

"Well to recap….Girl shows up unconscious against a tree, Boris found her and brought her here, I was running from Grey, Julius was working, girl wakes up, freaks out, tries to kill Grey." Nightmare explains in a bored but hyped tone.

"Well that's not fair….It's _my_ job to kill the Lizard!" I state bluntly as a take a good look at our new foreigner friend. Of course only the girl and the cat thought it was funny...oh well.

"And what might they call such a fine little princess?" I ask tenderly as I take one of her small, fragile hands in mine and kiss it carefully as if it would break if I was too rough.

"M-my name is November…November Rose." Her voice is sweet and warming on my ears and adds an extra touch of cuteness to her childish face as a deep red, flashes through her cheeks.

"But if you please Sir, who are you?" Ah yes, how rude of me….

"I'm Ace; the Knight of Hearts….and there is no need to be so formal"

_**~P.O.V change; November~**_

Well, that would explain the sword. 'Ace' has choppy brown hair, what looks like red eyes….creepy…anyway, and a long red coat that was covered by a brown, blood-stained, cloak…again, creepy…but to be quite honest he is very attractive…

'_Why the heck are the guys here so hot!?' _Woops, I just remembered about Nightmare, so I look over to see if he heard that…and, unlucky me, he was staring at me with an eyebrow raised as if to say 'you think I'm hot?'

To avoid the awkward vibes I was getting from Nightmare I started fiddling with one the numerous zips on Boris's top, thus gaining a hearty laugh from the Incubus.

'_Man, he's getting on my nerves.' _That shut him up. Smirking in triumph, I turned to face the dick that helped ruin my life.

"How can you live with yourself!?" I snap but continue my rant before he could say anything. "I was six years old…._six!_ And I had to watch everyone that I loved dearly be murdered in front of me"

'_Well not everyone, but hopefully they don't know about her' Nightmare gave a confused look but he was interrupted before he could even start._

"It was my job, I'm sorry!" His sorry eyes do nothing to shake my hatred for him. "But the thing is you were my assignment" Hold the phone…did I just hear that right…then why did he…

"I couldn't do it…I just couldn't, you were so small, so innocent and unaware-"

"WHAT ABOUT MY BROTHER! WAS _HE _NOT INNOCENT!?" My vision started to blur as the salty liquid threatened to overflow my eye-lids like a waterfall. "I REMEMBER THAT NIGHT...SEEING _YOU_ MURDER HIM!" And bulls-eye, the flood has broken its banks…

Boris tried to comfort me as I broke down into quick, short breaths, tears cascading down my cheeks.

"Come on November I think it's time I introduced you to the old man." He then started to lift me into his warm comforting arms and walk towards the door.

"W-wait! M-my b-bag" I stutter as I leap from his arms and walk over to my bag, that happened to be behind the assassin. As I threw my bag over my shoulder doing my best to avoid eye contact, he grabs my wrist and started to beg for me to at least listen to him.

"Why would I EVER listen to you!? You're a sick twisted man who is lucky to be alive at this point" And with that, I ripped my wrist out of his grasp and when he tried to re-capture it;

*CRUCH*

I broke his nose with a swift punch.

"Come on then Boris" I merrily skipped my way out of the door pulling the shocked but very impressed Cheshire with me.

_**~P.O.V change; Grey~**_

'OWOWOWOWOW!' Wow I'm not sure if I deserved that! I mean, she sure knows how to kill a man's pride…..and, yeah I did kill her brother but she should of at least, allowed me to explain my current situation.

"Hehe, I like her, we share the same views on you!" The knave chuckled darkly at me as he started to leave the room.

"Oh, GET LOST ACE!"

* * *

**LGAHD: hehehe sorry grey, I couldn't resist having her punch you!**

**Grey: _*In pain*_**

**Ace: Don't worrie LGAHD, I loved it ;)**

**Gowland: Yay, I'm in the next chapter! :3**

**Blood: Not if I can help it 3:)**

**LGAHD: _Anyway..._before this turns into anouther one of ther fights, Pleaze R+R!**

**Nightmare: And if you any suggestions, questions or reqests for the story pleaze don't be afraid to just ask.**

**LGAHD: Where do you people keep coming from!?**

**Nightmare: From your nightmares, kehehehe! 3;)**

**Everyone: _*facepalm*_**


	4. Boom 'n' Doom?

**_Chapter Four: Boom 'n' Doom_**

_~P.O.V; Boris~_

"That was amazing! You just punched him strait in the face! HA!" I bounced merrily beside November as we made our way towards the Amusement park. (not that she knew that at all *smirk* )

"So Boris, what's this 'old man' like then?" She questioned as we walked. "Well, word of warning, he is the **WORST** violin player you ever meet! " I answered with my nose scrunched up. "But" other than that he's pretty…..nice…I guess. But just, don't ever make fun of his name… well in front of him that is." I smirk thinking about his ridiculous first name.

"Why? What's wrong with him- **OH MY GOD IT'S AN AMUSEMENT PARK**!" She screamed in my ear as she wizzed past me towards the barrier gates. 'Well at least she's excited about it.'

I got us into the park with ease and as Nov was too busy, twirling around, trying to see every inch of the park from wear she was stood, she didn't notes the two small figures creeping towards her with interested looks plastered to their identical faces.

_~P.O.V change; November~_

The sights, the sounds, the colours, the smells! I know I said I hated large crowds, but **nothing** will stop me from a fun-filled day at an amusement park!

THIS. PLACE. IS. AMAZING!

A fairest wheel, a mirror hall, ghost trains roller-coasters as high as the empire state building. Food stands, drink stands, carnival games in every direction, giving a variety of prices away to lucky winners.

'Damn, I'm in love with this place!'

"Hey who are you!?" This new voice scared me half to death and out of my trance with a pathetic squeak.

"Um, November?" I slowly answer as I took in their similar image. One had deep black hair, bright blue eyes and a black and blue uniform with a matching hat and big black boots. The other, mostly the same, but had bubbly red eyes and a uniform, like his brothers, but matching his oddly coloured eyes….(Although Boris and an odd colour for eyes too…gleaming gold…NOT THAT I'VE NOTESED OR ANYTHING!)

Despite these extraordinary likenesses, the thing that pointed out to me the most, was the gigantic, fat-ass battle axes the carried with them!

"I'm Dee." Said the blue boy.

"And I'm Dum" The other one chipped in….Sorry I have to laugh at that! Hahaha, He said he was 'dum' !

"Hey are you a new Role-holder?" Dum asked.

"Hehehe, who died?" Wait….**DIED!? **Why would someone have died?

"No one dies boys, she's a foreigner." Still lost.

"Boris, mind explaining?" I asked shyly. What the heck's a foreigner!?

"You don't know? Well a foreigner is someone who doesn't come from Wonderland, but also has a heart instead of a clock…"

'What? They have clocks instead of hearts?' Curiosity kicked in as hugged Boris to listen to the sound of the life source inside his chest.

~Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock~

'Interesting… They **DO** have clocks….' "Prrrrrrrr…." 'Is he purring!?' I slowly looked up from his to see him with his eyes closed and smiling like the Cheshire cat he really is.

"Hey brother, look, Mr Kitty's in loooove! " Dum whispered to his brother before the pair of them was on the floor in laughter.

"I'm not in love with her!" Boris shouts at the near-to-crying twins getting up from the floor as he shoves me away from his body. Talk about attitude! I'm not that bad am I? But his face at the moment…. Aww, he looks like he's been eaten by his hair! Poking questions at the now pink boy, I notice the beautiful sun was blazing high above us….Seem normal? Well it would be, if it wasn't the evening when I had arrived…How long was I out!?

"Hey boys, Shouldn't you be getting back? Blood will blow his top if he finds out you two are slacking off again!" Boris continues to ask the Tweedles. (I had learned that was Dee and Dum's last name when Boris had returned to his normal colour.)

"Yeah… About that…" Dum starts

"We're not actually slacking." Dee finishes. As I was thinking of who the heck Blood was, the sound of bullets could be herd followed by the sound of screams, then finally; "DEE, DUM! GET YOUR MIDGETS ASSES OVER HERE AND HELP!" 'Oh great more people…'

I could hear the twins mutter something along the lines of; "We're not midgets, stupid Chicky-hare." But I have no idea who that is!

"Dee, Dum I'm coming too. Nov, stay here, I'll explain later!" Boris shouts as he starts running tow_ards the chaos after the twins… Holding a gun!_

'Hey, since when did he start calling me Nov!?'

* * *

**LGAHD:****_ I'm sooooo sorry It took so long to update this chapter! But I have three reasons for my situation._**

**_1) I had a serious case of writers block!_**

**_2) I nearly gave up writing this story because of how much of my school course work was getting in the way._**

**_3) I've been battling with myself to get this story finished._**

**Julius:****_ Keep it down! We get it already, you took forever to update this chapter. So what!?_**

**November:****_ The people need to know how my perfect life turned into a living nightmare!_**

**Ace:****_ What November is trying to say, is R+R people! :) Oh and request anything you want to see from anyone in particular and LGAHD will see what they can do!_**

**LGAHD:****_WILL YOU PEOPLE STP POPPING UP! YOU'R SCARING ME TO DEATH!_**


	5. A Duke and a Hatter

Chapter Five: A Duke and a Hatter.

**_~P.O.V; November~_**

_'If Boris thinks I'm just gonna sit here and let boredom eat me piece by piece, he is __**highly**__ mistaken!' _I think to myself as I casually walk the opposite direction of the screaming crowd and towards the newly formed battlefield.

Bullets.

Bullets were flying every ware. But what's this? I thought Boris and the twins were friends. But here they were, fighting against each other…

But there were three new guys.

The first one, the one that Boris was fighting for, had got to be in his late thirties. (But wasn't doing to bad in the looks department) _'He must be the old man Boris was talking about… He did mention that he owned the amusement park once we had arrived…_

Anyway, back to the battle field.

This man had a bright yellow coat that blue diamond patters embroidered on the sleeves, pockets and along the of the sides of the coat. Music notes were scattered all over the coat in various places and not forgetting the weird horse key rings he had dangling from his belt. He also had reddish-brown hair that was mostly short but had a single braid running down his right shoulder and a slightly stubbly chin.

The other two, which Dee and Dum were fighting for, were not from the amusement park. You could tell that from their clothing. The ginger of the group was warring a long purple and black coat that went down to his knees, multiple yellow straps and belts that hung around his body, and loosely wrapped around his neck was a purple, black and purple scarf. (What lunatic would a scarf that thick in summer!?) Now this must have been the 'Chiky-hare' that the twins mined about earlier.

How do I know that? There were freakin' giant hare ears poking out of the top of his head!

The ravenette however, had an all-white suite-like outfit. A long white coat trailed behind him to his ankles while the sleeves embroidered with the card suits, . And perched on the top of his head, was the hat of total epicness! (And if that wasn't a word…IT IS NOW!) It was a basic top-hat frame but was spiralled with beautiful red roses and slipped some ware on the side, was a weird 10/6 label.

To stop the terrible racket these guys were making, I marched over to Boris, dodging any stray bullets, (looking like a squid while doing so…) and yanked the awesome gun from his hands, shooting three holes into the side of the near-by fountain. (Just so you know both the ravenette, and the red-head carried with them some big kick-ass guns, while ginger had a just-as-awesome pistol!)

Silence fell (somehow) as I blew away any smoke left pouring out the barrel of the gun before slinging it back to Its owner. (which almost dropped it!)

"Nov! I told you stay ware you were. You could get hurt!" Boris moaned at me as he dusted off his gun.

"One; My name isn't 'Nov' it's November, and unless I give you the permission to call me anything other than that, I expect you to call me by my proper name… Two; Ya ain't ma mother… please don't call me what to do because I am old enough to take care of myself, and three; Damn, you guys have some serious problems! I mean, who the heck would start a gun in the middle of an amusement park!?" I state as I look some of them up and down accusingly.

"Yeah Mary. You could have hurt someone..." The ravenette shoots smugly at the brightly coloured man. I could see that the ravenettes comment was really starting to restock the fire within him. So I thought I would intervene.

"What's wrong with being called Mary?" Boris and the twins looked like I had turned around and slapped them in the face and the ravenette himself looked at me as if I was insane. Ginger on the other hand…

"It's the fact that Mary is a girl's name, when the dude…is a dude! It's wired."

"Says the guy with straw in his hair…" I quickly counter back before swiping the hat of epicness of the ravenettes head with speed that even a ninja would be impressed by. "What do ya think? Too bold?" I ask the park owner, who was now wiping tears from his eyes, as I strut around poshly with the hat bouncing apon my head.

"*sigh* Well at least I dress like a man!" Ok he was slightly beginning to get on my nerves… why don't we play my trump card again…

"Well he doesn't exactly dress like a crayon either." I smirk slyly to no one in particular.

"pwhahahaha! You're so funny Oncee-san!" The twins say in unison holding their sides from the consistent laughter. I wasn't really bothered about these two enemies now both wanting to kill me, I was just annoyed that no one had, at least, tried to introduce themselves.

I was about to ask them if they could tell me their names but seeing they were fighting yet again I thought I might fling one more cheeky comment at these two…

"HEY! Old guys!" _'Oh that shut them up…' _And they decided to declare my death I bluntly ask… "Who the heck are you people!?"

"Well young miss, my name is Blood Dupure, the Hatter in this pathetic game, and head of the Mafia." FUCK…MAFIA!? "And If you return with me to my mansion (Fuck that!) for some tea and apologise, I may forgive you for being so rude… And while we're on the subject… I'll have my hat back!" He requested for tea and an apology? Oh and the hat… but it's comfy now… "Fine, you can have your damn hat back…" I reply miserably. "But I'm afraid your request will have to wait a while 'cause I'm not quite done exploring" After a minute or two of negotiating terms (And handing over the hat) the Hatter had finally agreed to wait for my visit… but I still need to know names.

"What about you ginger? Got a name?" I politely flutter at the tall man.

"Ergh yes! Um, I'm Elliot March, the-"

"March Chiky-hare!"

"I'M A DOG YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Wow someone's got issues!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Down rover! " I tease the animal-confused man, as he was aiming to clonk the Tweedles heads together.

"And my name is Gowland!" The walking crayon announced loudly with a huge smile plastered to his stubbly face. "Duke and owner of the amusement park."

"*cough* Mary! *cough, cough*" Boris childishly added.

**"WHY YOU MANEGY STRAY!" **

_'This guy seriously needs anger management.'_ I thought to myself as quickly deflected the bullets that were heading towards the stupid teen.

"Why did you? How did you?" The boy questioned as I turned around to face him.

"Pocket knife. Never go anywhere without it." I flash the relatively small item before replacing it in its original hiding spot, (In a knife hoister strapped to my upper thigh, that I get to by a hole in my pocket.) then leaping at the boy, sending him face first into the dirt.

"Bad kitty! Don't deliberately get yourself hurt! Or I'll kill you myself!" I playfully beat Boris's back while Dee and Dum teased him for being talked by a girl. (What!? Boris is my first friend in years, and I'm not gonna loose him already.)

**_~P.O.V Change; Blood~_**

This foreigner was strange. Stranger that Alice any-how. I though Alice might have enjoyed the company, seeing that they were from the same world. But she had politely declined my request, which was a surprise because she was previously very rude to me and my colleague. (Has nobody mentioned? Elliot is the seconded-in-command to the Mafia)

In truth this girl was annoying me, but I can't be bothered to waste my bullets on someone who is bound to be killed within a week! _'Although Alice isn't doing too bad…Wait a seconded, what the heck is Elliot doing!?' _Ergh, he's flirting with that little brat! She's only just taller than Dee and Du… How old actually is she?

**_~P.O.V Change; Elliot~_**

_'So the girl is scared of clowns huh? Interesting…'_ I thought as I put a reassuring arm around the tiny girl. "Don't worry; if any clown tries to eat you, all it'll get is a mouth-full of bullets!" I smile at her as I try to show how manly I would get if anyone tried to hurt her.

She just laughed.

She laughed a sweet, joy-filled laugh that sounded as though it hadn't been used for years.

*SPLASH*

More laughter. More pure, fresh laughter that flowed from her pretty, plumped lips as she watched the, now socked, twins emerged from the trickling fountain and made chase to the Cheshire that had harshly pushed them into it for making fun of his pink and purple boa, that was slung casually over his shoulders.

_'She stopped laughing?'_ A slight frown was lightly carved into her face and, for a moment, her eyes lost their twinkle and a loneliness seamed to seep into them… Like she was trying to remember something. "No-November?...Are you ok?"

"Hm? No I'm fine thank you Elliot." She gleamed as she snapped out of that horrible, lonely, gaze and replaced a smile back onto her cute, child-like face.

"Hey, you said you were gonna go exploring right?" I quickly ask to ease the awkward silence between us.

"That's right. I'd seen a castle when I was on top of a hill, over there I think, I was planning to meet some royals while I'm around. If you get what I mean." She giggled that last bit to herself. As if she didn't care what happened to herself.

Well she should!

"Well if you need a guide to get there, I'd be happy to escort you!" I spring to her assistance when she accepted my request.

Although when I went to ask Blood if that would be alright, November had shoved me towards the gat saying that only boring people ask for permission. And of course, I wanted to show her just how 'fun' I could be.

**_~P.O.V Change; Boris~_**

_'Why was Nov going to Heart castle with that floppy-eared oaf!?' _I hiss to myself. And if it was fun she was after, then I was the best person to go with!

After saying goodbye to the twins and a very pissed Hatter, I returned to my bedroom, locked my door and windows, then proceeded to release my anger.

**"I HASTE HARES! AND I HATE LOVE!"**

* * *

**LGAHD: Hey guys! Thanks again for all your reviews, and a special thanks too PatPatterson and slashingfruit101 for thier ideas.**

**November: LGAHD owns nothing exept me! :D**

**Blood: And as usuall she will be taking any request or questions you may have.**

**Gowland(Mary): Wow Dupure, you accually said something usefull for once!**

**Blood: shut it, MARY! *Gets gun out and starts gun fight***

**LGAHD, November and Elliot: Pleaze hurry to R+R!**


	6. Who art thou?

Chapter Six: Who art thou?!

_~P.O.V; Elliot~_

November was so… adventures! She kept on saying about short-cuts we could use after returning to the ground from one tree or another, completely unaffected by the height she was at.

"Hey Elliot! What if we go _through_ the woods, to get there, instead of going _all_ the way around?" She asked for about the twentieth time. "No November. We're following the path because it's safer that way. Plus, I don't know what I would do if something bad were to happen to you…"

"But it's quicker through the woods" She pouted childish as she hung from the tree branch that happened to stretch across the path in front of me, ignoring the fact of danger for the sake of her aching feet. I had offered to carry her…but she threatened that she would cut of my hands off if I did…

"How old are you; three? I know this place better then you do any day. I live here, in this world, remember?"

"ACK!" _***THUMP***_

'_Hehehe. That will tech you for hanging out of trees!'_ I thought to myself as the girl scrambled off the floor and swept the dirt of her cloths.

"I'M SIXTEEN! WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING!? YOU CALLING ME SHORT OR SOMETHING!?" Wow…And I thought Blood had a temper… Well… He _does_… But doesn't snap as quickly as she just did… _Normally…_

"Woh, woh, woh. November, calm down! I wasn't getting at you for you for your height, I swear, I asked you that because you pouted like a child that was told they could have a little bagged goldfish from a county fair!" I had to explain to her quickly, holding my hand up in defence. I heard the Cheshire boy tell the gate-keepers about what she did to that workaholic lizard, and I didn't want her to do that to me, I liked my nose!

She just allowed her eyes to droop the floor as she let out a deep sigh. "I can't help acting like a child…Because my childhood was stolen from me… I'm sorry Elliot… I'm sure I'm driving you mad!" She whimpered while startling me by wrapping her arms around my waist and burring her head into my chest. _'What does she mean by stolen? ...No, no, no, no, no, don't cry on me! I don't know what to do!'_

"Now look what I found… I knew you were going to upset her, one way or another…. But don't worry you dum-ass _hair_, I know what will stop those tears!" The boy's voice angered me when it popped out of nowhere and tore the small girl from my body and connected his lips to hers!

_**~P.O.V Change; November~**_

H-he just popped out of nowhere a-and thrust himself apon me! And, he stole… My kiss…My _FIRST_ kiss!

"I'LL KILL YOU BORIS ARRIAY!" I sneered through gritted teeth as my face started to burn a deep tomato red. I was so tempted to strangle the boy, but figured that it would be very boring in the long term.

"Not if _I_ kill him_**first**_!" Elliot exploded behind me, while clicking his loaded gun into life.

"Elliot don't you-" _***BANG***_

"…That was TOO CLOSE Elliot March. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" I screamed, out of shock, at the horrified face of the March Hair...'Owww, my face really stings, what happened to it-… oh yeah…'

"OH MY GOD. November I'm so sorry, there must be something wrong with the barrel, I never miss, _never!_ Did I hurt you!?" I winced as his thumb brushed over a small graze mark, across my right cheek that was left behind from that single stray bullet.

"It's just a graze Elliot, no need to be so dramat-" If you're wondering why I never finished that sentence, It's because as a responsive act, like an apology, Elliot's soft, warm lips had crashed against my own, making me go as stiff as a board.

"Elliot, what the hell are you doing!?" I struggled to get passed my lips, so probably sounded something like;

"Elot, wha faa helth rrr fou ouing!?" He quickly pulled away, once noticing what acting he had taken, and turned as red as a beetroot!

"WHY!? Why would you do that to me?"

"Well, I, I, I, I, well, you, I-I…" Yeah, that's right, stutter bitch! Before I could say, or do, anything else… Boris had pounced on Elliot!?

Meanwhile, in the corner of my eye, I could see a rather distressed boy running top speed… TOWARDS ME! (At least… I think he's a boy…or is it a girl?)

"Oh shi- OUFF!" -"ACH" _***THUD***_

"_**HELP ME! SAVE ME CHU!" **_This new face seemed quite distressed…And heavy, despite his size. He was clinging to my small body with his own small-ish body… I must find out how old he is… Back on the subject, the boy (?) was wearing a cream, red trimmed, dress-shirt that jagged diagonally at the knees. Over the top of the dress-shirt was a light green jacket with weird floral patterns on the inner-side of it, and inside the pocket was a chain connected loosely to a cheese-block broach that was pinned to his short black tie. His, wide, teary, Green eyes were only just visual through his short, chin length, hair… oddly coloured too… It was kinda, tropical-like, in the shades of orange and yellow... And was that a hint of green I spy?

"Oi, get off me, you rat!" I hissed at the lump that sat on my lap comfily, after I noticed the big round, fluffy brown ears pitched on top of the he/she's head, one nicely covered by the one thing that could match Bloods hat in levels of awesomeness…His own hat of epicness! (It was quite simple really, but it just suited the boy very well)

"So-sorry, miss. I-I was running from the b-bloody t-twins…Hey your quite cute Chu~, may I kiss you?" I was suddenly filled with the strength of a ninja, as I flipped him off to the side of me and sprang to my feet, feeling the erg to go all 'Donna Noble'.

"Don't you dare, you ain't scoring a hat-trick on _my_ face!"

"Don't even think about it-" "-Rat!" "-Villers!" Both Boris and Elliot comically paused their 'bruise-up' before continuing to punch, kick and… bite each other!? Man, I was having one _hell _of a day…

"I don't know what you're talking about, but… My name's Pierce…Pierce Villers, Chu~ I'm the Dormouse in the game."

"So you _are_ a boy!?" I sighed relived.

"_**CHU!?"**_ Clearly offended, the boy started to sob again…

"Crying like a baby? What are you; a man or a mouse!?" _'Odd question, but oh well….'_

"U-um…both, C-chu~? ..." He gave me the 'Are you really asking me that question' kinda look.

"_BRILLIANT!_ Then you should be the perfect combination of stealth, bravery, and cuteness!..." I declared before dragging 'Pinkie' and 'the Ginge' away from each other, leaving the Door mouse in a light-blush-state.

"Are you OK Elliot?" I asked as I plucked the scrapped-up man from the ground and started inspecting his injuries… _'Nothing serious… just a few cuts and bruises'_

"Hey, what about me!? I'm hurt too."

"You started all this Boris, so suck it down like a man!" I shot at him before turning my attention back to Elliot, Pierce all-the-while, was still sat on the floor watching this new quarrel.

"No fair! He kissed you too, or have you forgotten?"

"No I have not forgotten 'Pinkie', thanks for the reminder." I stated sarcastically, my face turning red again, and while we're on the subject of kissing…

_***SLAP* *SLAP***_

"_That's for kissing me!" I sneered as the two clowns cradled their now-red faces...*shiver*… clowns…_

"Now… I would appreciate it if we never speak of this again!" I ordered more than asked, as I went to assist the poor Dormouse, still sat on the hard floor.

"Who gave you permission to call me anything other than my proper name anyway?" The Cheshire boy teased, as I (eventually) gave him a hand up.

"Alright, fine, you can call me Nove, since you were planning on doing it whether I said you could or not!" He just flashed that cheeky grin of his before turning to Pierce and threatening to eat him with the knife and fork that he pulled out of nowhere!

"NOT AGAIN!? HELP! SAVE ME NOVEMBER, SAVE ME ELLI-CUN!"

"Oh, don't worry Pierce… If Boris eats you I'll cut off his ears, rip out his tail and use his skull as a mug…" I smiled sweetly at them as all three pairs of ears droop to a terrified angle.

"Come on then boys, we need to get a move-on to the castle before I lose my mind out here… I'm beginning to feel like a pet shop owner!"

_**~P.O.V Change; Grey~**_

Trying to work with the thought of November's tear-stained face, both ten years ago and the time change before, is proving to be very difficult.

"What actually happened between you and the girl Grey? I saw those bloody memories swirling around her head constantly apon seeing you and… well I want to know the full story… starting with the question; Why?"

Knowing that Nightmare-same had read my mind to retrieve the information as to why I was not bugging him to some work for once, I locked away all of my guilt and memories from that night, to the very depths of my mind.

"… You're not going to drop this issue until I explain are you?" I sighed in defeat, and began to tell my tail.

_**~P.O.V change; November~**_

"NO ONE HAD TOLD ME WE HAD TO GET **THROUGH** THE DAMB MAZE TO GET TO THE FLIPPIN' CASTLE!" I was fuming. I _hate_ mazes, they're just there to confuse people and to be annoying. (And there was no way I was going to tell them about how easily I get lost in greenery areas!)

"Actually Nov, we did… You were just too busy playing with the Rat's ears!" Boris quoted then continued to mone about how much better his ears were then Pierce's.

"Hey look, a white rabbit… lets follow it!" I cheered, ignore Pinkies rambling and Piercey-Pie's explanation about 'feeling violated'… whatever the heck that means!

"Ergh, do we have to? That's Peter White, the Prime Minister of Heart castle, and a complete loony!"

"Aren't you all!?" I snigger at the Hair while attempting to follow the rabbit in spy mode! (And when I say attempted… I tripped over one of the potted plants and scrapped up my knees…) _'Cooler than James Bond any day! ...Oh finally!'_

We had reached the castle's huge (pink) double doors after seeing the little white, albino, rabbit turn into a young man with short wild hair, deep red eyes, with thin round glasses covering them, a red chequered coat, a clock themed tie around his neck, brown trousers, and slung over his right shoulder around to his left hip, was a pocket watch on a 'beaded' chain.

Before entering the castle I sorted out my hair, straitened Piercey-Pie's tie, took the pieces of straw still buried within Ginger's hair and then scruffed-up Pinkie's tail…

'_Hehehe, go wild kitty!'_

"OK boys… where is the throne room? That's where the Royals should be chilling." The question seemed to freeze them in their tracks apon opening the doors and I could see why… They had to think about it… The concentrations on their faces were hilarious!

"So much for knowing this place better than me!" I fired at the March Hair.

Just then, all four of us heard an ear-splitting scream, but before becoming heroes… We had to find our damsel in distress… (After my walking zoo had commented it on being the Queen of Hearts)

'_Damn, I wish I had hearing like that!'_

_**~10 minutes later of searching and scream detecting~**_

"Never fear! Your hero is here!" I cried as I jumped over one of the servants that were doing up their shoe laces and sprinted up the 'U' shaped stairs to the level that the Queen and her throne were glued.

Her royal highness, in her big, red, frilly, layered dress, and red high-heels was perched on top of the throne, instead of sat in it, with her septor pointing under the royal chair, bright purple eyes slightly watered with fright, poufy curls of her purple hair bouncing all over the place and her jewel-dropped crown nearly falling off her head.

"GET THEM! GET THEM! _OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!_" She continued to squeal as my hand slowly and calmly went under the well-made piece of furniture and pulled back when it had claimed the terrified animals.

"Calm down… ergh… Your highness… They're just house rats!" Two little pet rats to be precise… Familiar pet rats too…

"Oh my God! Mika and Riley! I wondered where you guys had run off to… Must be all the fancy foods huh?" I smiled as I tickled Mika's black and white body then moved on to Riley's dark brown one.

"Only rats!? They are hideous, take them away, girl, or We shall have your head rolling across the floor!"

Wanting to neither; Get rid of the rats, _or_ have my head removed from my neck, I returned to my company that I had practically dragged here. All the while, my reclaimed rats, Mika and Riley, were happily sitting on my shoulders and enjoying the warmth they brought.

"Tell Us girl, who art thou!?" She demanded.

"This girl is a-"

"Silence Mafia scum! Let the young lady speak…" My poor animal confused man stood there looking really pissed off, but wisely kept his gun in its holster, knowing that it would be a bad mistake to attack the Queen in her own territory.

"Well, your highness-"

"Please, call Us Vivaldi."

"Um… Vivaldi… I'm November Rose and it's a pleasure to meet you!" _'I did my best curtsy that I've been practising for ages, and she just dismissed it like a seconded helping of plum tart!'_

"Foreigner?" She continued to question.

"So I've been told."

"Oh exillent! Then We insist that you stay at the castle with Us for a tea party!" She practically bounced on her seat, forgetting all about the rats.

"I would love to stay, but I'm afraid that there has been a previous engagement at the Hatter's mansion that I must be getting to…" After slapping the Cheshire cat in the back of the head, (While the Queen wasn't looking) for mumbling he has never heard me so intelligent, I reassured the beautiful woman bu saying;

"But after that I will defiantly come and visit you and your pet!" (Referring to the Prime Minister that stood just to the left of the throne.)

"You think that I am her majesties pet!?" The white rabbit growled as his pocket watch transformed into a gun and was aimed neatly at my head.

*CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK* *SHLING*

Three guns had been clicked into life and…

"Wow Piercey-Pie! Where was _that_ hiding!?" I questioned with an amazed smirk on my face as I looked, absolutely fascinated, at the Dormouse's six-inch knife that was pulled from thin air! (From all I know of this world; It could have been!)

"Silence this nonsense." The Queen bellowed, as Pierce blushed a shade I knew all-too well.

"You amuse me, November, but it seems that our meeting must come to an end…" Nodding, I turned back to my new friends, motioning for us to get the hell out of there.

"Farwell child. We hope to see you again soon… White, Gun. Down." I smirked as the rabbit man was scolded and scooted me butt out of the throne room, bidding my farewells to her majesty.

_**~Outside the castle~**_

Grateful that I was now outside the castle and out of range of Peter's (Of whom I have called 'Specks') gun, I turned to my zoo…

"Well… That went well!"

* * *

**LGAHD: Tadaaaaaa!~ Well that's it for chapter six folks! Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^**

**Pierce: And remember, LGAHD does not own anything apart from November chu~**

**November: Which accually sucks if you think about it! Anyway, as usuall, LGAHD will be taking any requests that you may have and ponder over it for God knows how long...**

**LGAHD: Yeah, yeah, we get it... I take _forever_ to update, but hay, I'm hoping that it's worth it!**

**Vivaldi: We requier that you R+R readers!**


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**LGAHD:** Sorry my faithful readers, but this is not the next chapter, (if you haven't guessed by now) my computer is about to get fixed because it keeps breaking down so I won't have my computer for a while, but I do happen to have written 'An Impossible Picture' in my forever loyal; PUKA PAD!

I should eventually be able to update with 'Chapter Seven; A Mafia Tea Party'

Hope to see you all there! Oh and DON'T FORGET to review people! (Oh, and PM me for any requests and questions or just put them in your review)

This is LoveGunsAndHauntingDreams, PEACE OUT!

**November:** Who gave her coffee cake!?

**Elliot: **Ummm... *whistling while sneaking off*


End file.
